Medal
For Indonesian region, see Medal (Indonesia). : For Taiwan/Hong Kong region, see Medal (Taiwan/Hong Kong). : For CSN:Z version, see Medal (Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies). Medals are achievement systems for the players of Counter-Strike Online. The medals can be used before a player's name. Example: longer a noob PlayerName. You can set your medal by clicking on your statistics which is on top left and clicking 'Medals' followed by clicking the medal of your choice. When a player has reached a certain amount of honour points, his/her title color will change, like shown below: * 0 ~ 95 = Orange * 100 ~ 245 = Green * 250 ~ 495 = Blue * 500 ~ 995 = Purple * Over 1000 = Red Ranking Classic Family Tournament Zombie Achievement Event Soccer Scenario Other Modes Medals to be implemented Gallery All CSO18.JPG|Clan Member medal Sword Master Medal.jpg|Master medal Specialist Medal.jpg|Specialist medal Hardcore Gamer.jpg|Gamer medal Donation Angel Medal.jpg|Angel medal Top100 Medal.JPG|100 medal Member of Solo Troops Medal.JPG|of Solo Troops medal Untitledyy.png|Winner medal Bot_Master_Medal.jpg|Master medal Dm_ae_20120323_1155580.jpg|Veteran medal 547730_3387320462142919_527524657_n.jpg|Expedition medal 413962_305760262832603_895074088_o1.jpg|Mania medal Untitleda1.png|Busters medal Sans titre 2.png|of Jealousy medal Perfectionist.jpg|Perfectionist Medal God of mission.png|of Mission medal Infector.jpg|Infecter medal 1266571_204792823027287_1991902161_o.jpg|Godlike medal 1267171_204999573006612_318600250_o.jpg|the Fire medal 1271690_204697179703518_1442331096_o.jpg|Meister medal DM port 20140319 1727020.jpg|Beserk medal Enhance.jpg|Enhancer medal MOS.jpg|of Success medal Bazooka.jpg|Man medal Destroyer.jpg|Destroyer medal TLS.jpg|Last Survivor medal Bomb Expert.jpg|Expert medal Clan Master.jpg|Master medal Escape Specialist.jpg|Specialist medal Number one gunner.jpg|one gunner medal KillerF.jpg|Killer medal Hawk Eye.jpg|Eye medal Reliable Assistant.jpg|Assistant medal Weapon Specialist.jpg|Specialist medal Biker_Gang_Medal.JPG|Gang medal Killer K.jpg|K medal Zombie Mods Zombie Hunter Medal..jpg|Hunter medal Evolutionist.jpg|Evolutionist Medal Bot Zombie Master.jpg|Zombie Master medal File:Destroyer_medal_achieve.png|Destroyer medal Zombie Scenario Medal City Hunter.jpg|Hunter medal Gate Keeper Medal.jpg|Keeper medal Medal Trap Master.jpg|Activator medal Phobos Slayer Medal.jpg|Slayer medal 199645_349001315185992_1338189617_n.jpg|Poison Chaser medal Pilgrim Medal.jpg|Pilgrim medal Killing Machine Medal.jpg|Machine medal fire.png|Fighter Medal Sans titre.png|Taker medal Sans titre1.png|Phoenix medal 1010497 173799342793302 1556292619 n.jpg|Soldier medal Titan.jpg|Attacker medal scorpion_chef_obtain.png|Chief medal Erica's.jpg|Guardian medal Oberon Slayer.jpg|Slayer medal File:Asura_medal_obtain.png|Asura medal File:Afc_commander_ingame_obtain.png|Commander medal Human Scenario Medal Comancher Hunter.jpg|Hunter medal Untitledj.png|Hunter medal File:Gear_breaker_ingame_notice_obtain.png|Breaker medal Soccer medal.jpg|Back Medal Aaaaa.png|Libero medal Copy.png|Maker Medal Player of the year.jpg|of the year Medal Attack Type Midfielder.jpg|Type Midfielder medal Defense Type Midfielder.jpg|Type Midfielder medal Goalkeeper.jpg|Goalkeeper medal Striker.jpg|Striker medal Medal Reform Update Medal is reformed in later updates with new images. With this update, players could choose five medals to be shown in a medal strip. The medal strip can be seen by other players when they highlight the player's name while in a game lobby. The color of the player's medal strip will change depending on the player's accumulated honor points. This update was applied on: *South Korea: 24 October 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 November 2013. *China/Japan: 6 November 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 4 December 2013. *Indonesia: 15 January 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. File:Medal_new1.jpg File:Medal_new2.jpg File:Medal_new3.jpg File:Medal_new4.jpg File:Medal_new5.jpg File:Medal_new6.jpg File:Medal_new7.jpg|South Korea poster File:Medal_reform_chn.png|China poster taiwan_medal_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Trivia *Achieving all medals with points will total to 1255 honor points. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, several medals previously show up in-game with their internal reference strings instead of the actual assigned medal names, such as shown below. They were fixed in later updates. **''CSO_Title_Name_TrapMaster'' instead of Activator **''CSO_Title_Name_Perfectionist'' instead of Perfectionist **''CSO_Title_Name_God_of_Misson'' instead of God of Mission **''CSO_Title_Name_300Kite'' instead of Kite Expert *Also in Singapore/Malaysia region, there was a bug where some players earned extra honor for Firefighter and Perfectionist. *Also in Singapore/Malaysia region, the Destroyer medal was mistyped to Asura. It was fixed in later updates. *Several medals were renamed in later patches. The original name for those medals are: **the Fire → Battlefield **Meister → Henry **Pursuer → Chaser **Godlike → Kill **Ace → One Gunner **F → Killer **K → Expert *After Clan and Ranking Re:boot, 6 medals were dropped from the new system. They are: **100 **of Battlefield **of Battlefield **of Battlefield **of Battlefield **of Battlefield *There is a bug in the medal strip where players can set the same medal icons to be shown. See here. Facebook Comments Category:Achievements Category:Missions